MI BELLA SUPERVILLANA
by CamilleJBCO
Summary: Por un lado, es Edward Cullen, un sencillo vendedor de bienes raíces, por el otro lado, es Psychicman, el mejor superhéroe de la historia de Volterra Forks. Tiene dos vidas, una en la que está casado con Bella Swan, y la otra en la que combate a supervillanos, entre ellos, a su enemiga mortal, La Tua Cantante. ¿Qué pasará cuando estos dos mundos colisionen? OS!
1. Mi Bella supervillana

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la bella Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía. Los nombres de las calles fueron sacados de nombres de otros superhéroes, personajes de libros, entre otras cosas.

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia se la dedico a Camila Sierra, que me apoyó en esta pequeña locura, que es la única amiga que sabe que escribo estupideces, y que es la única que sabe sobre mis locas ideas para futuros fics. Ya sabes, te quiero mucho, mujer :)

**Nota: **Esta historia la escribí para un concurso en el que participaré. Léanlo y denme su opinión al respecto para mejorarlo si es necesario antes de dicho concurso. Si les gustó mi historia y quieren votar por ella, en el futuro subiré una molesta nota, muy necesaria, en la que colocaré el link de la página donde pueden hacerlo, o leer los demás OS participantes y elegir, lo que quieran. Sin más que decir, ahí está mi historia.

* * *

_**"La única fuerza y la única verdad que hay en esta vida es el amor. El patriotismo no es más que amor, la amistad no es más que amor." José Martí.**_

**Mi Bella supervillana**

Como todos los días, él estaba en su casa esperando a su bella esposa. Llevaban un mes de casados y habían sido las cuatro semanas más felices de su vida. Se habían conocido en la agencia en la que trabajaban. Él era agente de bienes raíces en Denali's Real State, la agencia de bienes raíces más famosa de todo Volterra Forks. Un día, hace ya seis meses, llegó una nueva agente; una castaña de ojos chocolate bastante tímida. En seguida quedó impactado por su belleza y su personalidad, tan misteriosa y angelical. Una semana después la invitó a salir, ella aceptó. Comieron en _Briser L'aube,_ el mejor restaurante francés de la ciudad, y luego caminaron por el parque Kent rodeando el enorme lago de este.

Comenzó a sonar la alarma de la ciudad, ese pitido estruendoso que anunciaba que la ciudad necesitaba de los servicios de Psychicman, el superhéroe más poderoso que ha conocido la historia de esta ciudad. En todos los rincones de la ciudad la gente estaba escuchando la alarma, y sabían que la ciudad estaba en peligro, y también sabían que su salvador de enmascarado iría pronto al rescate. Todos estaban a la espera, pero Edward estaba alerta, se quitó su saco marrón, sus vaqueros negros y sus tenis, revelando un traje rojo ceñido al cuerpo, con una enorme franja dorada que rodea todo su estómago, desde la cadera hasta la parte inferior de los pectorales, los cuales se marcaban notablemente a través de la fina tela. Se colocó la máscara roja que le cubría toda la cabeza y gran parte del rostro, las botas de cuero doradas, su cinturón "multi funciones" y salió volando, literalmente, por la ventana.

Se adentró en el viento helado de la noche, y mientras volaba imponente por el oscuro cielo, escuchaba los pensamientos de toda una ciudad. Escuchaba miles de voces hablando en el interior de su cabeza, voces que hablaban al unísono. Cuando logró controlar todos estos gritos mentales, escuchó con atención algunos, intentando descubrir en dónde se encontraba el verdadero peligro. Se elevó sobre el centro de la ciudad, a miles de metro del suelo y se concentró. Aquí habían muchas voces, muchos pensamientos, pero por estar en el centro de la ciudad, era más fácil captar la señal del peligro. Escuchó cientos de aullidos y rugidos psicológicos, todos gritando lo que sienten, hablándole sobre decenas de vidas diferentes, unas tristes, unas alegres, unas amargas. Le hablaban sobre dinero, dolor y sexo, sobre deudas, sobre desamores, sobre deseo...Cosas buenas y malas de una vida normal. Él jamás tendría una así. Mientras la mayor preocupación de los demás era cómo pagar el alquiler del mes o a qué restaurante llevarían a su cita, las preocupaciones de él eran sobre la muerte inminente y el precario bienestar que tenía Bella al estar a su lado. Nadie sabía sobre su identidad, era secreta, como la de todo buen superhéroe, pero alguno de sus enemigos podría descubrirla y entonces sería su fin, y aún más doloroso, el de Bella.

La amaba tanto, la amaba tanto que dolía y por esa razón había seguido sus impulsos egoístas y le había propuesto matrimonio a Bella después de solo tres meses de noviazgo, sin importar las consecuencias futuras de ello, sin importar el peligro que le representaba a los dos, a ella. Suspiró. Qué bien se había sentido en ese momento cuando Bella le dijo que sí con lágrimas derramándose por sus ojos, y qué amargo se sentía ahora cuando sin que ella lo supiera, tenía pintada una diana en la cabeza. Tendría que decirle algún día, pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez una chica como ella, tan inocente y tranquila, no querría una vida junto a un aventurero de historieta, y lo abandonaría en ese mismo instante para jamás volver. No lo soportaría, moriría al instante, sería mil veces más doloroso que los desechos radiactivos quemando su cuerpo a carne viva cuando se transformó en lo que es hace ya casi dieciocho años.

Dejando esas tristes divagaciones de lado, se concentró en seguir escuchando los llamados de la ciudad, tratando de hallar la fuente del peligro. Todas las casas de la ciudad contaban con un botón de emergencia, el cual oprimían cuando estaban en un peligro inminente, pero por cuestiones técnicas —y estúpidas— no tenían una señal que ofreciera la ubicación exacta de dónde era oprimido, solo sonaba una bulliciosa alarma que se escuchaba por cada rincón de Volterra Forks y él acudía a ciegas en su ayuda. Después de un par de minutos, captó un desesperado grito de ayuda mental, provenía del sur, un pensamiento lejano que le hizo deducir que venía de las orillas del río Wayne, el sitio donde vivían los niños ricos de la ciudad.

En ese momento ya sospechaba de quién se trataba. Debía ser una de las obras maestras de La Tua Cantante. Qué mierda.

Voló rápidamente hacia allá, atravesando la noche como una veloz bala silenciosa, cortando el aire helado que molestaba en sus ojos azules. Cuando estaba a quinientos metros del lugar pudo escuchar el potente pensamiento, esa petición desesperada por ayuda, y reconoció esa voz mental, era la de James Morrison, un acaudalado comerciante de armas para el ejercito, un cazador nacido en una cuna de oro. Concentró su talentosa mente en esa mansión en específico y, al no poder escuchar otro pensamiento en la zona, supo inmediatamente que efectivamente de trataba de La Tua. La Tua es una supervillana que atacó por primera vez hace ya unos seis meses, una chica super sexy con un temperamento mortal, y por alguna razón desconocida, él no podía leerle la mente. Usa un traje de cuero negro que le cubre todo el cuerpo al estilo Gatubela, una máscara de fiesta negra con bordados de encaje y brillos igualmente negros, muy elegante, unas botas del mismo material que el traje con un tacón de doce centímetros y su largo cabello castaño siempre agarrado con una trenza francesa que le rozaba la parte baja de la espalda, muy práctica para pelear como super karateca sin despeinar su brillante cabello.

La primera vez que la vio, ella tenía su lindo tacón sobre la cara de Michael Newton, un niño rico que se dedicaba a viajar y a vivir a costa de sus padres, unos importantes distribuidores de ropa deportiva. Había que admitir que la visión era surrealista, y la pelea después de esto también lo fue. Para resumir, ella pateó su trasero como nadie lo había hecho, se notaba que no tenía poderes, que solo era una chica sexy con un exótico disfraz que sabía cómo moler tu carne a patadas, hacer volteretas ninja y terminar la pelea sin ningún cabello fuera de su lugar. Sofisticada, talentosa, ruda. Luego la vio otras veces más, por lo menos una vez cada dos semanas, siempre se encontraba cerca del río Wayne, siempre atacando a algún ricachón de la ciudad. Y siempre, siempre, ganándole la batalla, pateándole el trasero como solo ella sabía hacer.

Se posó cuidadosamente en el enorme balcón de suelo adoquinado, el cual se encontraba húmedo por la lluvia reciente, y se encaminó con elegancia hacia la puerta, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que lo delatara, aunque probablemente ella ya sabía de su presencia. Posó su mano en la puerta corrediza de cristal y la abrió con delicadeza, al instante, le llegó ese característico aroma a cuero pulido y canela, ese picante aroma de La Tua. Él aguzó el oído y siguió los quejidos lastimeros de un hombre, de James. Cruzó la oscura habitación y salió por la puerta de esta, llegando a un largo pasillo. Escuchó ruidos en la habitación del fondo, a unos diez metros de distancia, y se dirigió hacia allá con pasos firmes. Abrió la puerta y en medio de la penumbra distinguió la tan conocida sombra.

—Hola, cariño. Te he estado esperando —dijo La Tua, con esa dulce e irónica voz, siempre burlándose.

—Hola, Tua, ¿qué has hecho en estos días? ¿Torturar gatitos y robarle bolsos a las ancianas? —Preguntó Edward con un marcado sarcasmo en su voz.

—Qué bien me conoces, pero no. He estado de vacaciones, pero regresé para que no te aburrieras de estar encerrado en tu casa. ¿No te hice falta?

—Ni un poco.

Eso no se lo creía ni él mismo. No es que la extrañara, extrañara, pero sí sentía su ausencia. Ella era su némesis, su Guasón, su Lex Luthor, su Duende Verde, esa parte macabra de su vida que le era necesaria aunque no lo quisiera admitir. ¿Qué sería de un superhéroe si no existieran los supervillanos? Nada, él era consciente de eso. Claro que combatía con otros chicos malos, a él le encantaba salvar al mundo, pero a veces los criminales comunes no eran suficientes para llenar su deseo de aventura, y ahí era cuando aparecían los super, los villanos de verdad, y conocía bastantes, pero La Tua era ese desafío a la naturaleza, aquella a la que le era imposible derrotar.

—Pues qué mal, yo que te pensé tanto. Me la pasé todas las vacaciones ideando nuevas técnicas para quebrarte los huesos. —Se miraba las uñas con aparente indiferencia.

—Obviamente. —Suspiró—. ¿Y qué tenemos hoy aquí? ¿Ahora con James Morrison? ¿Qué le has hecho al hombre hasta el momento?

—Lo que se merece, nada más que eso —respondió sardónica.

—Siempre tienen lo que se merecen, pero nunca sé por qué se merecen eso. —Después de seis meses todavía tenía la ridícula esperanza de saber las razones de su maldad.

—Dímelo tú, tú eres el lector de mentes, ¿qué ves en la mía?

Golpe bajo.

—Nada, sabes que no puedo leer tu mente —murmuró enojado.

¿Por qué rayos se lo había contado? ¡Qué tonto!

—Ay pues qué lástima, confórmate con saber que les doy lo que se merecen, por cerdos. —Ahora ella era la enojada.

Edward se acercó lentamente al interruptor que estaba a un par de pasos a la izquierda y lo oprimió rápidamente. La visión, aunque resultaba deprimente, era costumbre para él, habiendo presenciado más de un ataque cometido por ella. James se encontraba en el suelo, con un brazo por encima de su cabeza y el otro relajado junto a su torax, sus piernas estaban dobladas en un ángulo extraño y había sangre manchando el suelo alrededor de su rostro, al parecer tenía la nariz y los labios reventados. Su camisa blanca estaba arrugada y manchada con sudor, al igual que su frente.

Edward se acercó en menos de un parpadeo y posó dos dedos en el lado derecho del cuello de James para comprobar su pulso. Estaba vivo, aunque ya lo sospechaba. La Tua jamás había matado a ninguno, solo disfrutaba de golpearlos hasta la inconsciencia y dejarlos lo más heridos posible. Tenía una extraña fascinación por los hombres adinerados, algo curioso y un tanto siniestro.

— ¿Ahora ya me crees capaz de matar? Me desilusionas —dijo La Tua de repente, con un fingido tono acongojado.

Edward se levantó velozmente y, aunque ella era un chica y él un caballero, la abofeteó en el rostro con tanta fuerza que ella fue a parar al suelo. Quedó botada del lado derecho de su cuerpo, con su brazo derecho bajo su cuerpo y el izquierdo sobre este, su mano izquierda sosteniendo su mejilla, su rostro mirando hacia el suelo y un gruñido lleno de ira saliendo de sus labios.

Él no quería herirla, odiaba ser una bestia insensible, jamás en su vida la había golpeado, ni a ninguna mujer, pero era la única forma de mantenerla quieta lo suficiente para poder esposarla y llevarla ante las autoridades. Cuando se dirigió hacia ella sacando unas esposas de su cinturón y estuvo frente a ella se agachó lentamente y, antes de que si quiera supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, ella le había mandado una patada en la cara y lo había tirado al suelo. Ella se paró, lo miró con desdén y corrió hacia el pasillo.

Él se levantó al instante, y corrió hacia allá, viendo como la figura de La Tua se perdía a través de la puerta del balcón, se dirigió hacia allá mientras se tocaba la mejilla, le dolía demasiado y había un rasguño por donde le salía sangre. Le dio con el tacón.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del balcón, ella estaba cerca a la orilla, a punto de arrojarse y huir en medio de la noche.

— ¡Tua! —Gritó.

Ella se giró y lo observó con una mirada asesina, que de seguro si las miradas matasen, él estaría cien metros bajo tierra.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué, maldita sea? —Respondió con ira, pero con una ira frágil, humana.

—No te dejaré ir esta vez, lánzate que de todas formas te perseguiré, y recuerda, que aunque eres fuerte, yo tengo poderes y tú no. Ríndete.

Soltó una carcajada digna de villana de telenovela.

—Jamás. —Corrió hacia él y unos centímetros antes de tenerlo frente a frente levantó su pierna derecha dispuesta a golpearlo en el rostro.

Él, previendo ese movimiento, lo esquivó con su antebrazo. Aunque evitó el golpe en es rostro, el dolor que le recorrió todo el brazo hasta la cabeza no fue, ni de cerca, placentero. Él retrocedió. Pero antes de siquiera recuperar el aliento, ella mandó otra patada, y esta vez le dio justo en el cuello, dejándolo sin aire al instante. Mientras el tosía, ella le volvió a propinar una patada, lo hizo una, dos, tres veces y este cayó al suelo asfixiado. Lo comenzó a patear en el suelo. Qué deprimente y estúpido se sentía al ser derrotado constantemente por una simple humana cuando él contaba con superpoderes, era algo penoso en varios niveles. En un momento de lucidez mientras ella lo pateaba, él agarró su pierna y tiró de ella con fuerza, haciéndola caer al suelo. Ella gruñó de nuevo y él se levantó adolorido.

— ¿Ya podemos dejar este show? —Preguntó de mal humor.

—Tú comenzaste, cerdo golpea mujeres —respondió con sorna.

—No fue mi intención... aggg —La miró suplicante—. No quise hacerlo, era necesario.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Claro! Era necesario... eso dicen todos.

— ¡Yo no soy así! —Esta mujer lo sacaba de quicio.

¿Por qué rayos lo hacia? ¿Cómo era posible que influyera tanto en él? ¿Y por qué rayos peleaba con ella como si fueran un par de noviecitos si eran enemigos mortales? Con ella todo era tan ridículo, tan extraño...

—Sí, claro... eso también lo dicen todos.

—Ya, dejemos la idiotez.

—Está bien, así lo quisiste. —Al estar en el suelo, tenía una enorme ventaja sobre él, de la cual Edward no era consciente. Ella estiró su pierna izquierda y barrió las piernas de Edward, haciéndolo caer como todo un idiota.

Su cabeza chocó contra los adoquines y sonó estruendosamente.

— ¡Uggg, mierda! —Rugió con dolor.

— ¡Adiós, cariño! —Dijo ella, y caminó de nuevo hacia la orilla del balcón.

Él se levantó con delicadeza y voló un poco, dirigiéndose hacia ella en silencio. Cuando estuvo cerca, estiró sus brazos y la agarró por los hombros, tirándose encima de ella.

— ¡AAAAH! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! —Ella se sacudió, pero el cuerpo de Edward la tenía encarcelada.

—Ríndete.

— ¡Jamás! —Gritó y volvió a sacudirse con más fuerza, pero le era imposible moverlo.

— ¡Hazlo! —Exclamó.

— ¡Jamás! —Tiró su codo hacia atrás, dándole en la mandíbula a Edward.

Él se cayó de lado y quedó botado boca arriba en el suelo.

Ella posó sus manos en el suelo y los estiró, intentando levantarse. Gimió con dolor, ya que le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo y tenía pequeñas piedritas pegadas a la mejilla. Miró hacia su derecha y vio a Edward masajeándose el mentón, el cual estaba rojo escarlata por el golpe. Él le regresó la mirada, y antes de que ella reaccionara, la agarró por el brazo y tiró de ella hacia él. Ella quedó encima de él, pataleó y golpeó con desesperación, pero él la encarceló en sus brazos, intentando detenerla.

—Ya no podrás escapar, ríndete.

— ¿Qué no entiendes de "jamás"? ¡Jamás lo haré, idiota! —Lo miró con furia y luego de un segundo recordó la debilidad de él, que ella lo besara.

Ella SIEMPRE le había ganado, y más de la mitad de estos triunfos se debían a que Psychicman, antes que ser el héroe del pueblo, era hombre. Siempre, en todas las luchas, había un momento en el que quedaban uno muy cerca del otro, justo como ahora, y ella lo besaba, él quedaba aturdido y antes de que él tuviera tiempo de decir "Tua", ella ya le había molido el trasero y había huido. Había pasado como diez veces, y él seguía cometiendo el mismo error.

Pero esta vez no sabía cómo hacerlo. No quería hacerlo. Entre el héroecito y ella desde el inicio había existido una atracción, una tensión sexual enorme, y ella disfrutaba haciéndolo quedar como un idiota, y también besarlo de vez en cuando, hacía la situación más dramática y excitante. Pero ahora era casada. Ella estaba casada con el hombre de sus sueños, un hombre que la amaba y la comprendía por lo que era, nunca la juzgaba y además era increíblemente atractivo y adorable. Cielos, lo amaba demasiado. Por eso mismo no quería traicionarlo, ya no quería besar a otro, ella no era así, podía ser una maldita criminal golpea millonarios —aunque tenía una razón válida y no se arrepentía— pero no era una infiel. Cuando ella amaba, amaba en serio. Y cuando ella besaba, besaba porque quería, porque en realidad sentía en su corazón que debía hacerlo. Así fue una vez con Psychicman, la atraía demasiado ese hombre, su estúpido "trabajo", su estúpida moral, sus estúpidas reglas, la hacían recordar cuando era buena. Pero ya no lo sentía, ya tenía a Edward para amar y ser amada.

Así que solo lo besó en la mejilla, no había nada que perder, y tal vez funcionara.

Y funcionó.

Él la soltó y quedó paralizado, era la primera vez en la vida que ella lo besaba así, era tan extraño... ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? No era que deseara el beso, ella lo atraía demasiado, pero sus sentimientos habían pasado de una química ardiente, a una simple llamita. Ya estaba enamorado, y solo quería besar esos labios por el resto de su vida, pero no por eso esto dejaba de ser algo muy raro. La Tua no era así, tan tranquila, tan normal.

— ¿Y eso que fue? —Preguntó confundido.

—Un beso, imagino que ya te han besado antes en la mejilla, así que no entiendo tu sorpresa. —respondió con aparente indiferencia, mirándolo desde arriba.

—Lo sé... es que fue... extraño.

—Lo que sea, adiós —dijo, dirigiéndose por tercera vez en la noche hacia la orilla del balcón.

— ¿Por qué no me has besado en los labios?

Ella rió con ironía.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga? Porque no tengo ganas de hacerlo, nunca más —murmuró seria, todavía dándole la espalda.

—No, no quiero, no quiero que lo hagas nunca más, pero estoy confundido con tu cambio de actitud, solo eso...

Ella se giró y caminó de regreso a él, que por el aturdimiento todavía se encontraba en el suelo.

—Porque ya no quiero, ya no siento ganas de hacerlo. ¿Y a qué se debe tu cambio?

No se lo diría, era peligroso.

—Jamás quise besarte —respondió, con un tono que claramente delataba lo falso de esa afirmación.

—Cariño, eres muy bueno, demasiado bueno, y por ello deberías saber que eso te hace un mal mentiroso —respondió con burla.

—Lo que sea. No se debe a nada que te importe —dijo con repentino resentimiento mientras intentó levantarse, pero ella fue más ágil y colocó su enorme bota en su cuello.

—No, no, no. Cuidadito. Pues a ti tampoco te importa. ¿Sabes qué? Te lo diré de todas formas, ahora ya tengo otros labios que besar, los del hombre que amo.

— ¿Sabes qué? A mí me sucede lo mismo. —Habían miles de personas en la ciudad, decirle que estaba enamorado no revelaba su identidad, además, sabía que La Tua era mala, pero no una criminal sin corazón, la conocía. Y ella había sido sincera, y aunque era una villana, él era muy correcto y sentía que se lo debía.

—Qué bien, ¿ves? No quiero ser una traidora, y te recomiendo que tampoco tú lo seas.

—Jamás lo haría.

—Me parece bien, no vale la pena. Además —continuó con sinceridad en su voz—, qué sentido tiene besar con pasión cuando no se d...

—Cuando no se da con la pasión del corazón —interrumpió Edward, completando la conocida frase.

Lo dijo casi involuntariamente. Conocía esa frase, la conocía a la perfección. Esa era la frase que Bella le había dicho cuando lo besó en su noche de bodas, todavía podía recordar los brillantes ojos chocolate mirándolo con amor, mientras llevaba puesto un camisón de seda azul y, por primera vez, iban a hacer el amor. Bella siempre fue muy temerosa del contacto físico, y aunque sus dedos picaban por tocarla, él respetaba sus límites porque la amaba y quería demostrarle que no era otro cuerpo para calentarle la cama, que era muchísimo más que eso. Esa noche lo besó como jamás lo habían besado. Con su belleza espectacular dirigiéndose hacia él con un lindo trozo de tela, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le dio un beso lleno de pasión, lujuria y un desesperado amor. Luego de lo que parecieron años y a la vez segundos, ella se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos con intensidad. Él le preguntó que por qué lo besaba así, que no tenía que hacerlo si no quería y ella le dijo que ella no besaba por obligación que sus besos eran sinceros y que ese día lo besaba de esa forma porque lo estaba amando más que nunca, y le dijo esa frase: _"Además, qué sentido tiene besar con pasión cuando no se da con la pasión del corazón."_. Esa frase había sido el sello final de su amor, la forma en la que le dijo que jamás lo besaría por simple compromiso o por diversión, que lo besaría porque lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Y de repente, todo tuvo sentido.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? Tuvo las pistas al frente todo el tiempo y jamás las procesó, ¿acaso cuándo había estado Bella presente cuando La Tua atacó? Nunca. ¿No había visto esos mismos ojos cafés y ese brillante cabello castaño en las dos mujeres? ¿Luego no había conocido a La Tua el mismo día que Bella comenzó a trabajar en la compañía? Podría haberlo descubierto con la mente, pero claro, La Tua era inmune a su poder y él jamás había intentado leerle la mente a Bella, la respetaba demasiado. Y sus besos... siempre tenían el mismo sabor a cielo, solo que él no quería aceptarlo. Qué idiota, qué ciego, qué ingenuo.

Ella se había alejado unos siete metros y lo miraba intensamente, con la confusión pintada en el rostro.

—Isabella —susurró mirándola directamente a los ojos con seriedad.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y abrió la boca respirando con agitación.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Preguntó al fin, con un tono furioso en su voz, aunque también podía escucharse algo diferente, quizás, ¿miedo?

Él no respondió, se limitó a seguirla mirando.

— ¡Responde! ¿Cómo rayos sabes quién soy? ¿Quién eres tú?

Él siguió sin responder.

— ¡Dímelo! —Tenía el pie izquierdo atrás y el derecho al frente, con sus manos hechas puño erguidas cerca de su cara, con una pose estilo boxeadora lista para pelear.

— ¿Quién podría conocerte mejor que tu marido?

Su pose cambió en un instante, hace un segundo se encontraba violenta y a la defensiva, y ahora tenía las dos manos cubriéndole la boca y una mirada de crudo terror. Comenzó a derramar silenciosas lágrimas que después de unos segundos fueron acompañadas por sollozos, su pecho se sacudía violentamente.

Edward se llevó las manos a la nuca y comenzó a quitarse lentamente la máscara, cuando lo hizo, Bella soltó un gemido lastimero.

Ninguno decía nada, ninguno se movía, el aire había dejado de fluir y fue reemplazado por una pesada masa de tensión tóxica. Pasaron minutos u horas, ninguno lo sabía con seguridad, hasta que Bella se retiró la mano de la boca y susurró:

—Edward... —Fue apenas un murmullo, un suspiro que decía el nombre de su marido, de su amado, de su enemigo. Se giró velozmente y brincó del balcón.

Edward corrió hacia la orilla y vio como la sombra de Bella corría perdiéndose entre la oscuridad, llevándose consigo su corazón.

**2 meses después**

Edward se levantó para ir a trabajar. Se bañó con calma y se colocó su traje Gucci color azul marino, muy elegante, sofisticado, perfecto para ir a venderle la mansión más grande de Volterra Forks al alcalde, Aro Vulturi. Se aplicó un poco de colonia Esencia de Loewe, ese caro perfume que solo sacaba en ocasiones especiales, terminó de acomodar su corbata en un sencillo nudo Windsor, y salió de la casa para montarse en su viejo y confiable BMW 318 y encaminarse a la oficina.

Tenía que ir a recoger unos papeles y el Bugatti Veyron blanco 2012 de su jefa Kate que se lo había prestado especialmente para la ocasión. Era una gran venta para la compañía y tenía que hacerse con todas las de la ley, por eso, no podía ir en su carrito sencillo con sus trajes sencillos, tenía que presentarse ante el alcalde con todos los juguetes: Traje y zapatos elegantes, colonia fina y auto caro. Llegó a la Kingston y se dirigió al norte, hacia la zona empresarial. Andando unos quinientos metros encontró una bifurcación y tomó la derecha para entrar el la avenida Eaton y continuó unos doscientos metros hasta llegar a un imponente edificio de cristal oscuro con las palabras Denali's Real State escritas en letras gigantes en un letrero de roca cerca a la entrada.

Entró el auto al parqueadero y, luego de acomodarlo, salió y atravesó el oscuro sótano donde solo se escuchaban sus pasos en el suelo húmedo. Subió por el ascensor hasta el noveno piso en donde se encontraba su oficina. Saludó a un par de compañeros que estaban cerca y sacó del cajón de su escritorio unas carpetas de manila, lo cerró de nuevo y se encaminó otra vez al ascensor. Subió hasta el piso veinte, en donde estaba la oficina de Kate Denali y después de que la secretaria lo anunciara, esperó cinco minutos hasta que fue atendido.

Hubo saludos, buenos deseos, cosas de rutina, Kate le entregó las llaves del auto y se fue.

Llegó de nuevo al sótano y se montó en el espectacular Bugatti Veyron de Kate. Era hermoso, elegante, veloz, y al encenderlo se sintió poderoso, el suave rugido de una obra de arte mecánica, sus dedos sobre el volante que vibraba con delicadeza. Salió del edificio y se devolvió hasta la calle Kingston, donde continuó hacia el sur por un kilómetro y medio hasta escuchar el suave sonido de las aguas cerca al río Wayne.

Suspiró.

Hace tanto que no andaba por estos lares. Desde aquella noche hace dos meses cuando descubrió el oscuro secreto de su esposa, de la mujer que creyó conocer y en la que confió, y también la noche en la que ella descubrió lo que él era en realidad. La noche en que ella huyó para no regresar.

Siguió a través del camino empedrado hasta llegar a la imponente mansión _Vraie Beauté_, la más grande y la más hermosa de toda la ciudad. Con su exquisita fachada en fina madera lacada, sus seis habitaciones cada una con su propio baño, su sauna incluido, su enorme piscina en el patio trasero y su hermosa vista al río, era el sueño de todo habitante del país.

Llegó a la puerta y esperó unos quince minutos, divagando sobre temas banales, evitando a toda costa los pensamientos sobre Bella. Esperó hasta que recibió una llamada de la secretaria del alcalde, avisándole que este no podía asistir a su cita, que lo disculpara y que ya acordarían otra fecha para su encuentro.

Muy aburrido, regresó a la oficina, recogió su auto y se fue a su casa.

Se recostó en su cama y miró al techo ausentemente. Qué suplicio era estar encerrado en esta casa que encerraba tantos recuerdos, qué doloroso se sentía estar en esta cama que una vez fue su nido de amor con su bella esposa, una esposa que resultó ser su enemiga, una esposa de la que no sabía nada desde hace ya dos meses, una esposa a la que todavía amaba.

Con ese pensamientos tan amargos, y con lágrimas bañando su rostro, se quedó dormido media hora después.

Tuvo un sueño intranquilo, invadido por peleas que terminaban en la muerte, en Bella muriendo frente a sus ojos, y las manos de él manchados con la sangre de ella, el aire helado como su único compañero. Él la asesinaba por ser una criminal.

Se levantó agitado, murmurando el nombre de Bella.

...

Ya hace dos meses no veía a Edward, y dolía, dolía demasiado.

Había estado viviendo bien, tenía ahorros y había hallado un pequeño departamento con un alquiler razonable. Pero su vida, ahora carente de amor, de propósito, hasta de empleo, solo funcionaba con base en tres actividades: Comer, ir al baño y dormir. Ya no lloraba, ella era muy fuerte y no se dejaba quebrar por esas cosas, dolía, pero no permitiría que eso destruyera su vida.

Ocupaba su mente pensando en qué haría ahora, si seguiría atacando a esos desgraciados millonarios que una vez hace muchos años pagaron por obligarla a hacer toda la clase de cochinadas con ellos, esos que pagaron por los servicios de una prostituta huérfana de quince años sin un futuro, que se aprovecharon de su necesidad. Quería hacerlo, todavía quedaban un par de cerdos en su lista, y faltaba ejecutar la peor tortura para el rey cerdo, Aro Vulturi, el hombre al que le debía su seudónimo y al cual haría sufrir hasta que rogara por la muerte. Además, había dejado su vida en New York para venir por su venganza y no la abandonaría estando tan cerca de cumplirla. Pero cómo haría todo sin encontrarse con Edward en el proceso, y cómo podría ser fuerte si lo tuviera frente a frente en esta lucha.

Y después de meditarlo mucho se decidió.

Se iría de la ciudad por un tiempo, un mes o dos, para poder mejorar sus técnicas de pelea, para estar lejos de esta ciudad llena de recuerdos y volver cuando se sintiera capaz de completar este reto.

Empacó sus maletas, compró un tiquete de vuelta a New York para el siguiente día y se acostó a dormir.

En medio de su siesta, tuvo un pesadilla, ella mataba a Edward, tenía su sangre por todos lados y no había podido evitarlo, lo había matado por ser el héroe que se interponía en sus planes.

Se levantó agitada y salió corriendo de la casa. Tenía que ver a Edward por última vez, tenía que despedirse aunque él nunca se enterara, solo debía ver su rostro una vez más.

El cielo estaba bastante oscuro, era más de medianoche, el aire estaba helado y el único ruido era el de una patrulla lejana. Condujo su pequeño auto rentado hasta su antiguo departamento, hasta su antiguo paraíso. Llegó en menos de diez minutos y se paró frente al edificio contemplando la ventana del cuarto piso, la cual tenía las luces apagadas. Se dirigió a la escalera de incendios y dos minutos después se encontraba frente a la gran ventana de su ex habitación. Tenía miedo, más del que jamás tuvo en su vida, ¿que tal si Edward la veía? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Qué sucedería? Tantas preguntas sin posible respuesta. Su respiración estaba agitada, su aliento se mezclaba con el aire helado que la rodeaba, estaba tan cerca de la ventana que su respiración la empañaba. Por fin obtuvo fuerza interior para continuar, y sin más hizo un par de movimientos y abrió la ventana de la habitación.

Todo estaba oscuro, al parecer estaba profundamente dormido. Tal vez ya la había olvidado y podía dormir tranquilo, qué lástima que ella no podía decir lo mismo.

Entró con agilidad y cerró la ventana inmediatamente, no quería que el frío lo despertara. Caminó despacio hasta la cama y, gracias a la luz que se filtraba por la cortina, pudo divisar el rostro de Edward. Estaba profundamente dormido. Viéndolo así se preguntó cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta de que él era Psychicman, los dos tan buenos, puros, correctos y guapos. Hace tanto que no lo veía y su corazón se apretó en una dolorosa agonía, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas silenciosas, ella haciendo toda la fuerza de voluntad para no soltar un sollozo. Lo detalló, ya que sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que lo vería, y a la próxima los dos estarían intentando herir al otro, tratando de evitar que el otro lograra su cometido, como verdaderos enemigos. Miró sus pestañas, tan negras, largas y espesas, esas que adornaban esos lindos ojos azules que en este momento estaban cerrados, negándole al mundo un poco de belleza; esos ojos que una vez la miraron con deseo y con amor. Pasó a su nariz y sus pómulos, rectos y pronunciados, varoniles. Y terminó en su boca, esos labios carnosos con sabor a menta y Gobstopper, sus caramelos favoritos; esos labios que alguna vez dijeron amarla, que la besaron con pasión infinita, que dijeron "acepto".

De repente él se agitó un poco. Edward estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Ella lo observó intranquila, su corazón comenzó a latir duro contra su pecho, ¿qué podía hacer? No podía despertarlo. Él movió su cabeza, murmuraba cosas, estaba asustado, su frente estaba perlada en sudor. Ella se sentía inútil, no podía hacer nada más que observar su tormento hasta que se calmara. Lo miraba fijamente mientras él sufría, y un segundo después el abrió los ojos.

—Bella —murmuró.

Ella quedó helada. No podía moverse, no podía pensar, ni siquiera respirar.

Él movió su cabeza sobre la almohada algo confuso, y luego sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Bella.

Los dos estaban quietos, no hablaban, no se movían, no reaccionaban. Café contra azul en una conversación sin palabras, tristeza, soledad y sorpresa pintados en ambas miradas.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, él comenzó a remover sus cobijas, intentando levantarse. Ella retrocedió al instante, yendo hacia la ventana para poder huir.

—Bella —la llamó Edward, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Ella se giró, estaban a unos seis metros de distancia el uno del otro.

Se miraron, ninguno volvió a hablar. Bella sentía como el corazón se le salía por la garganta, ¿qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo huiría? ¿Que haría él? Pasaron un par de minutos en el que solo se miraban directamente a los ojos, luego Edward comenzó tocar su cabeza, estaba confundido, se notaba. Tenía la espalda tensa y la miraba con intensidad. En sus ojos había confusión, luego rabia, luego algo que tal vez se parecía al amor, pero era poco probable y, por último, después de mucho tiempo, su rostro se pintó con determinación. Se comenzó a acercar a Bella lentamente, como un un depredador acechando a su presa. Ella no tenía fuerzas para huir, estaba agotada, tanto física como emocionalmente, y aunque pensó en salir corriendo, prefirió enfrentar de una vez su destino, amaba a este hombre e iba a dejar que él la matara si era necesario, que la llevara ante la justicia si quería, ya no le importaba. Él se paró frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros con mucha fuerza. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

...

Estaban uno frente al otro, después de tanto tiempo estaba mirando de nuevo a los ojos de su esposa. Qué hermosa estaba, y qué incómoda era la situación en la que se encontraban en este momento. Ella estaba viéndolo dormir, ¿por qué? ¿Pensaba matarlo durante la siesta? ¿Eso se lo hacía más fácil? ¿Ya no lo amaba y venía a deshacerse de su enemigo? ¿O había otra razón detrás de esta visita?

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

Como un buen defensor de la ley, lo ideal sería que la llevara a la cárcel. Pero, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? Y aun si lo fuera, ¿ella lo permitiría? Claro que no, tendría que luchar con ella y la verdad estaba demasiado agotado para intentarlo. También podría dejarla ir. Pero, ¿sería eso lo correcto? Probablemente no. Podría intentar hablar con ella, persuadirla para... para... ¿para qué? ¿Estaba dispuesto a volver con ella? ¿Ella lo estaría? ¿Sería lo correcto? No, tampoco lo sería, en realidad sería un error fatal, sobre todo considerando que él era un superhéroe y ella una supervillana. ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer...?

¿Por qué rayos todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía amarla y ser feliz con eso? ¿Por qué tenían que ser los dos lo que son y no solo ser normales? Todo era aterradoramente confuso.

Pero entonces vinieron a su mente todos los recuerdos que vivió con ella. Recordó la primera vez que la vio, lo que sintió, y su primera cita, su primer beso, su boda, su primera vez juntos, su vida de casados, su perfecto amor. La amaba, no importaba cuánto intentara negarlo, cuánto quisiera olvidarlo, lo hacía; ella era el maldito amor de su vida, con sus cualidades y sus defectos, con sus dos vidas, con su mujer tierna e inocente y con su villana malvada y explosiva. La amaba. La miró a los ojos y vio tantas cosas en ese par de orbes chocolate, vio amor, vio pasión, vio una vida junto a ella y, sobre todo, vio una mujer llena de fuerza. La mujer que amaba seguía ahí, la amaba tal y como era.

Y así, así halló la respuesta su pregunta. Ya sabía qué tenía que hacer, qué era lo correcto.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y, aunque vio la duda en sus ojos, no se movió. Esa era su chica, fuerte ante todo, intentando enfrentar su destino. Cuando estuvo frente a ella la tomó con fuerza por los hombros, para que no escapara, para jamás dejarla ir, tiró de ella rápidamente y juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Sabían a gloria.

Ella gimió con tristeza, con dolor, con... felicidad. Tenía la mejillas húmedas, estaba llorando, y él no tardó en acompañarla. Se sentía como encontrar un oasis de agua fresca en medio de un desierto después de una semana de carencia. Era como poder volver a respirar después de estar cinco minutos bajo el agua. Era vida, era amor. Le tomó el rostro para acercarla más a él, y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, correspondiéndole en su beso. Era una intensa lucha de lenguas y alientos, cada uno sintiendo los suaves labios del otro, cada uno embebiéndose con la felicidad pura. Cuando se separaron para respirar, Edward abrió los ojos y la contempló con amor, estaba exquisita y hermosa, con sus labios rojos y sus mejillas ardiendo. Poco a poco ella abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. Se amaban. Ninguno iba a dejar de ser lo que era por el otro, pero iban a intentar lidiar con ello, a hacer lo mejor por su relación. ¿Cómo lo harían? Aun no lo sabían, ahora solo era el momento para reconocerse, para encontrarse, ya luego pensarían en ello. Edward le sonrió con ternura y después de un momento habló.

—Te extrañé, mi Bella supervillana.

Ella sonrió y lo besó de nuevo.

* * *

Bueno, personas, hasta la próxima ocasión.

Espero que les haya gustado y estaré encantada de recibir cualquier opinión, buena o mala, para esta historia.

Ya saben, si les gustó, pueden votar por ella, yo les aviso.

¡Adiós y gracias!

_Camila._


	2. Nota: Link del concurso

Hola, mis amores.

Es la muy aburrida pero necesaria nota en la que dije que colocaría el link del sitio donde pueden votar por este u otros One Shots en el concurso "Mi Bella" hecho por Martina Bennet.

Aquí se los dejo, es solo darle '_me gusta' _a la nota. Igual hay otros tres One Shots participantes, por si animan a leerlos, están muy buenos, y votar por el mío o por el que más les haya gustado, es su elección.

**Link:** www(punto)facebook(punto)com /notes/ martina-bennet-historias/mi-bella-supervillana-lau ra-segura-concurso-mi-bella/ 188105698017317

Hasta luego, personas :)

**_Camila._**


End file.
